Resolution
by Emerald Lotus
Summary: "Crying won't get anything accomplished." A short story on Gwen's thoughts after the events in The Forge of Creation. A companion piece to Oblivious and Decision.


I was shocked. I think that's the only word that could sum up what I was feeling right now. I couldn't believe what I'd seen, and heard. The words Kevin had said to me…to us were just so unrealistic. I was sure it had to be a dream, or a nightmare. Sadly it wasn't.

When I woke in the morning, tears clung to the corner of my eyes from the memory replayed in my dreams. Kevin wasn't here, and I didn't know when I would see him again. My heart ached at that thought. I missed him so much, and it's only been a day. I know that he wasn't himself when he was saying those things, power made Osmosians lose control. And even though I knew that, and could say it as many times as I liked that didn't make the hurt go away.

Kevin had absorbed energy from the Omnitrix, and I know that he did it to stop Aggregor. But it changed him. He was hidden beneath a mask of insanity and hatred now, and I didn't know how to fix it. There was no spell I could recite to change him back to normal.

I wanted to do something. I had to; I didn't want to lose him. Not now, especially after all we've done together. But I couldn't get the last words he said to me out of my head. They repeated as if they were on an endless loop in my head.

"I'm the one that nobody ever trusts or cares about," Kevin shouted.

"That's not true!" I retaliated.

"Face it, Gwen. Whatever I look like I'm a freak!"

God, how could he be so stupid! Doesn't he know that I care about him, and it hurts me to see him like that? He said those things so recklessly. I know he didn't mean it. He couldn't … it was the power making him say those things.

He knew I loved him no matter what he looked like. And I would do anything for him. Sure he had the tendency to be a little brash and violent. He overlooked rules, and would occasionally "acquire" pieces of alien tech to upgrade the Rust Bucket. But he was also kind, loving and gentle. He changed so much in the year and half since we have been together. He genuinely cared about me, and I cared about him. I knew that he did what needed to be done. If he didn't Aggregor would have absorbed the baby Alien X, and then everything would be over. There would have been no way to win. Kevin saved the universe, and I was glad for that, but at the same time it hurt so much.

I just want him back, I miss his embrace and the way he would caress my cheek. The way he smelled of car leather, motor oil and a hint of spearmint. I miss how he would pull up to my house in that green muscle car of his with the engine revving. He would get out and walk up to me with his signature smirk, and take me wherever.

I sighed and stared down at the bowl of cereal in front of me, full and untouched. I was somewhat astounded that it was there because I didn't even realize I had left my bedroom. A sudden knock at my door roused me from my thoughts. I walked over, half expecting Kevin to be there. I opened the door and found Ben instead. He looked like he was seriously contemplating something, and was sort of surprised when I opened the door.

"Hey," I said, and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Hi," he replied, walking inside. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright," I answered, shutting the door.

Ben stood in the foyer for a minute staring at the pictures on the wall, as if he was searching for the right words to say. "I'm…"he started, and then clamped his mouth shut.

"It's not your fault," I told him. He looked taken aback, but I knew him by now. No doubt he was blaming himself for what happened. "It's not anyone's fault."

Ben nodded. "I know, but I still feel responsible. I'm …I'm sorry, Gwen. I'll definitely fix this."

"We'll do it together," I tried to smile. "Crying won't get anything accomplished."

He smiled back at me for a moment, and then he became serious. "Um, I got an alert this morning," Ben gestured at the Omnitrix. "He was spotted a few hours ago."

My stomach clenched a little at this news. I was excited and at the same time worried to see Kevin. I was afraid of the outcome, but either way I was going to try to make things right.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Alright in honor of the new episode Nor Iron Bars a Cage I wrote this story. I had this idea since last week, but I was busy writing my other two stories related to The Forge of Creation. I couldn't get it up until now. Please go read Decision and Oblivious if you have the time. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**~Emerald Lotus**


End file.
